Spellbound
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Karai never really had any friends until she met Shinigami. A group of one shots about the friendship between Karai and Shinigami and how it evolves over time.
1. Chapter 1

Spellbound

Chapter 1: Forbidden Friend

A/N: This is a plot bunny that has brewing in my head ever since Shinigami was introduced to the show. I'm a huge fan of her and I love how she and Karai have been friends. So I thought it would be cool to do a story about their friendship and how it has evolved over time until she comes back to see Karai. I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: Karai never really had any friends until she met Shinigami. A group of one shots about the friendship between Karai and Shinigami and how it evolves over time.

Karai was walking along thinking about the latest training session. It hadn't gone as well as she had wanted it to, but she had done her best. She just wished Father would have reacted better instead of yelling at her and forcing her to repeat the move until she got it right. Her limbs were still sore, and she hated it.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked.

Karai instantly turned around and crouched into a defensive stance. In front of her was a girl who looked to be about a year younger than she was. She had short black hair and seemed to be worried about her which was different for Karai.

"I had a difficult training session," Karai answered. "Why do you care?"

"Because I understand how it can be hard not to succeed," the girl answered. "My name is Shinigami. Who are you?"

"I'm Karai," Karai replied. "Oroku Saki is my father."

"I see. And he trains you?"

Karai nodded. "He's training me to be a kunoichi, a female ninja."

Shinigami smiled. "How interesting! My mother is training me to be a witch."

Karai was a bit startled at this news. "Your mother is a witch?"

"Yes, and she wants me to be one too."

"Do you want to be a witch?"

"I think it would be interesting to learn to cast spells and such. Do you want to be a kunoichi, or do you feel your path lies elsewhere?"

"I never really thought about it, but I guess I've always wanted to be a kunoichi. I always felt it was expected of me to pass on my father's legacy."

"Perhaps so, but I feel you would make a good witch, too."

"How can you tell?"

"You seem very crafty and cunning, Karai. I feel that being a witch will suit you."

Karai smirked. "Well, I think you would make a good kunoichi like me. I think you could learn to fight."

"Would you teach me?" Shinigami asked her.

Karai nodded. "I'd love to teach you. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm six years old."

"I'm seven years old so that's not too big of a difference. But if I teach you, you have to do everything I say."

"I can do that," Shinigami said. "And if you want, I can teach you how to cast spells."

"I would like that."

"Good. We can meet at my house tomorrow if you're free."

"I think I can arrange that. See you then, Shinigami."

"Sayonara, Karai."

Karai smiled as she made her way back home. She was so happy that she had made a friend who understood her, and she couldn't wait to tell her father about Shinigami.

She found him in his office poring over papers. She was about to turn away when he sensed her in the doorway.

"Where were you, Karai?" he demanded.

"I was out on a walk," she answered. "I met this amazing new friend too."

"I see. Who is he?"

"Her name's Shinigami."

Saki's face darkened at the sound of the name. "You befriended the daughter of a witch?"

"Yes, and she's really nice."

"You are not to associate with this girl again!" Saki ordered. "That family is tainted and we do not want to be around such company."

Karai was shocked and thought that maybe her father would think that Shinigami was a nice person. Why was he saying such horrible things? "But, father, Shinigami is very nice!" she protested. "She would never hurt me in any way."

"I will hear no more of this, my daughter. You are not to associate with this girl anymore. Do you understand?"

Karai wanted to argue further, but she knew it was futile. She hung her head in supplication. "Hai, Father."

"Good. Now, run along and finish your schoolwork."

Karai did as she asked, but as she tried to concentrate on the work she had been given earlier, her thoughts kept turning to Shinigami. Father was wrong about her. She wasn't bad and would do nothing to hurt her. Karai had never had any real friends until now, and she was determined that her father wasn't going to ruin this for her. She was going to continue to be friends with Shinigami whether her father liked it or not!

22222

Shinigami walked home with a smile on her face. Karai was definitely an interesting friend and a nice person. She hadn't made friends with a lot of people mainly because of her mother and what she was. No one wanted to be friends with someone whose mother was a witch and that hurt Shinigami so much. But now she felt she could have that type of friendship with Karai, and that was the best thing ever.

She skipped inside her house and found her mother in the kitchen. Shinigami only had her mother to take care of her as her father had deserted the family when Shinigami was just three years old. Her mother looked up at her and smiled.

"Did you have a nice walk?" she asked her daughter.

"Hai, Mother," Shinigami answered. "I made a new friend, too."

"How interesting. Who did you meet?"

"Her name is Karai and she said Oroku Saki is her father."

Haru Gowari's face darkened at the mention of Saki's name. "That man is bad news, Shinigami. You have no business associating with anyone in the Oroku clan."

"But Karai is a very nice girl!" Shinigami protested. "She didn't seem evil when I talked to her."

"I am sorry, my daughter, but you cannot see her anymore. Now, go get ready for dinner."

Scowling, Shinigami did as she was told. But as she prepared herself for dinner, she kept thinking about Karai and how interesting she was. Why did her mother hate Karai's father so much? Did they have a past together, or was this just prejudice because of who her mother was? Regardless of this, Shinigami was determined not to let her mother control her life. She was going to be friends with Karai anyway, and if her mother didn't like it, then too bad.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter of this story. I really hope you liked it. I just figured that Karai and Shinigami had an age difference and felt that one year would do for them since Karai will be her sensei. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sensei Karai

A/N: So here's the next chapter in this tale. I am so gad that people are reviewing this story and that you like it so far. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as you have done. I hope you like the chapters to come.

Guest: I'm glad you like this story so far, and I agree that there should be more stories about Karai and Shinigami which is why I wrote this in the first place. Sometimes if you want something done, you've got to do it yourself. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Shinigami was excited for her first lesson with Karai, but she made sure to get the message out that they weren't allowed to meet at her home because of her mother. Karai wasn't too bothered by that and found an abandoned building for them to practice in.

"Our parents are so stupid," Karai stated. "Why do they have to act like this is so wrong?"

"I don't know, but I think it is stupid," Shinigami stated.

"Well, let's forget about them. Now, let's start making you a kunoichi. I'm going to start by teaching you the basic punches and kicks first."

"What about the flips?"

"That will come later," Karai answered. "Watch me first." She balled up her fist and made a punching motion in the air. "Now, you try."

Shinigami did as Karai asked, but Karai immediately stopped her.

"No, your stance is all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to stand a certain way." Karai demonstrated the correct way to stand and even aided Shinigami.

The girl pulled away. "You don't have to touch me like that!" she protested.

"But if I don't do that, then you won't know how to stand."

"Why should it matter how I stand as long as I can punch someone?"

Karai sighed in exasperation. "Because it matters how you stand so you can punch correctly. Stop questioning everything I say to you and just listen to your sensei!"

Shinigami giggled. "But if I don't question you, how will I learn?"

Karai started to get angry and then burst out laughing. "Let's just keep practicing, okay?"

Shinigami nodded. "Hai, Sensei, Karai."

The rest of the lesson went better and Shinigami soon learned how to punch and kick correctly. Karai felt that was enough for the day and said that they would learn more the next day. The witch girl was happy and said goodbye to her friend and sensei before heading home. She really wished she could tell her mother about this, but she knew what would happen if she did.

Her mother was in the living area when Shinigami came in.

"How was your walk?" her mother asked.

"It was fine, Mother," Shinigami answered.

"Where did you get that bruise?"

Shinigami's hand flew to her cheek where Karai had accidentally punched her when Shinigami failed to dodge the punch. "I fell down," she lied.

"Well, get it taken care of then. I hope you did not see that girl today."

"No, I didn't see Karai at all. Mother, why do you hate Karai's father? Did he do something to you?"

"He refused my help and called me an abomination," her mother answered. "That is reason enough to hate him."

"Karai's not like that. When I told her you were a witch, she wasn't upset by it. She was actually intrigued and wanted to learn more about it."

"Maybe so, but she could be spying for her father. You must not trust her, my daughter."

Shinigami sighed. "Hai, Mother." Then she went to the kitchen and retrieved a jar filled with a concoction that helped heal bruises. After putting some on her face, she went to her room and pored over her book of spells and wondered if there was a spell to undo the hatred that existed between Karai's father and her mother. How simple that would be!

22222

Karai went home feeling pleased with herself. The practice session had gone better than she'd expected and she really hoped that it would pay off. She really enjoyed being a sensei and getting to bark out orders to someone else. Maybe one day she would rule the Foot Clan in her father's place as long as he had faith in her.

She found her father in the dojo going through a kata. He seemed to be in there a lot and when he wasn't there, he was either in his office or at the shrine he had dedicated to her mother. She had heard tales about her father's former friend, Hamato Yoshi, and how he had been the reason her mother had died. It made her angry that her mother was no longer in the picture, and she wished she could meet Hamato Yoshi to tell him just what she thought of him, but he was dead so she would never get the chance to do so.

Her father finished his kata and turned to her. "You are late, Karai," he said. "How many times have I impressed on you the importance of being on time?"

"I'm sorry, Father," Karai apologized. "I got carried away when I was walking."

His face darkened. "You didn't see that witch's daughter again, did you?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "No, Father, I was assisting a small child who lost his ball. I helped him find it and then came right home."

He smirked. "It must have been very lost for you to arrive home so late," he remarked.

Karai tried not to let her emotions show, but she couldn't help but be apprehensive. Did he sense she was lying to him? How would she get out of this predicament?

"Father, can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

"I do not have time for questions or answering them," he replied.

Karai plowed on anyway. "Why do you hate Shinigami's mother? Did she do something to you?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you and I already made it clear why I hated her."

"But there must be more than that, Father. You talk as if you hate her almost as much as Hamato Yoshi."

Saki growled a little but then sighed. "I suppose you will never let me rest until I tell you. Haru Gawari was your mother's friend. After she died, Haru came to me and wanted to know if I needed help getting over her death. Her husband had left the family, and she wanted to still be friends with me. She gave me something that would help with the grief, but instead, it caused me to have feelings for her that I did not want to have. I later found out she was a witch and had used the potion to make me fall in love with her because she had loved me for a long time even though she felt Shen would have chosen me. After I found out what she had done and what she was, I grew angry and forbade her from seeing me ever again."

Karai was shocked, but she felt htat Shinigami's mother must have had good intentions if she had wanted to help her father. She just couldn't think of the woman as mean or anything like that.

"Is that all you wanted to know, my daughter?"

"Yes, Father. Thank you for telling me."

"That is why you must stay away from that girl, Karai. If I find out you are with her or have talked to her, the consequences will be dire. Do you understand me?"

She nodded. "I understand perfectly, Father."

"Good. Then let us continue our lesson."

Karai could tell her father was angry with her because he struck her harder than normal. She took the hits well, knowing that he would just get angry if she showed any weakness. After the lesson was done, she headed to her room and thought about the story her father had told her. Even if Shinigami's mother had done that, she still felt it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, that meant her mother was a pretty good witch, and Karai hoped that maybe Shinigami would teach her to be a witch like that too. How fun would it be to slip a potion into someone's drink to make them fall in love with you? She really wished her father would have fallen in love with Shinigami's mother because then they could have been sisters and she would have had a mother and Shinigami would have had a father at last.

Sometimes, life wasn't that easy, but that didn't deter Karai. She was still going to be friends with Shinigami and teach her all she knew about ninjutsu so they could both fight together. They would be great fighters and help stop any rival clans that got in their way. Karai figured that once she took over the Foot Clan, she would make Shinigami part of her guard to help advise her. Yes, that would be the thing to do.

Smiling to herself over her daydream, Karai finished her homework and then began to draw a picture of herself and Shinigami. Her talent for art was well known though her father never cared about her work and never wanted to see anything she ever drew. She was glad of that now because she knew if he saw this picture, he would be furious. She thought of his words and how he said that if he saw her with Shinigami, the consequences would be dire. What would he do? Would he beat her? Exile her from the clan? Kill her? No, he would never do that because then he would have no heir left. Shaking her head, Karai decided it didn't matter. If he found out about Shinigami, then she would just run away to be with her friend forever. Maybe that would teach him not to run her life! She finished her drawing and put it away, satisfied with how it turned out and decided she would show it to Shinigami tomorrow.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is finished and I hope all of you enjoyed it. I'm having a lot of fun with this story and can't wait to think of more things to add to it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stealth and Spells

A/N: So, here's the next chapter in this little story. I'm having so much fun writing it and am pleased at the kind reception it's gotten so far. Thanks to those who have read, reviewed, followed, and added this to their favorites list. It means so much to me that you like this story and I hope you like this chapter too. In this chapter, time has passed and the girls are now sixteen and fifteen years old.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

As time passed, Karai and Shinigami progressed in their respective paths. Karai was getting better at ninjutsu and was passing on her knowledge to her best friend. In return, Shinigami was learning more about being a witch and was teaching Karai some spells she felt Karai could use. While Karai thought being a witch was neat, she still preferred ninjutsu and showing what she could do.

They had taken a break and were sitting on the floor of the abandoned warehouse eating some food both of them had brought.

"I think this has been fun," Shinigami said.

"I know. I just wish our parents were supportive of our friendship."

"Your father seems very angry all of the time. What is wrong with him?"

"I think he misses Mother and that's what makes him so bitter," Karai answered. "He just doesn't want to accept that she's gone. His anger at Yoshi doesn't help either. I think if Yoshi was alive, Father would kill him himself."

"Would you do that, too?" Shinigami asked her.

Karai took a moment to think about it. "I think I would demand answers first before killing him," she replied. "Would you want to kill your father?"

"No, but I would be angry and would want to know why he left us," Shinigami answered.

"I think that would be fair. Now, let's go work on your stealth. A kunoichi has to be stealthy at all times and be one with the shadows. You've done well with everything I've taught you, but now it's time to see you in action." She led Shinigami outside and to the top of the abandoned warehouse. "Now, watch me." She hid herself into the shadows making sure her body was concealed.

"That is amazing!" Shinigami breathed.

"Now, you try."

Shinigami hid herself in the shadows, making sure her cape hid her as well.

"Good job," Karai praised her. "You have the makings of a true kunoichi."

"Thank you, Sensei Karai."

"Anytime," Karai said. She was about to say more when she gasped. A group of figures were making their way toward them, and they were people she didn't want to see. "Shit! I forgot Father had some of the guards patrolling tonight!"

"Do they always patrol at night?"

Karai nodded. "Father always wants to make sure his enemies won't be a problem. We have to get out of here before we're spotted."

Shinigami nodded and followed Karai away from the group, making sure to conceal themselves in the shadows. But as they made their way across one of the buildings, a figure blocked their way.

"Hello, Karai," the ninja said. "I didn't know you were out here."

"I was just out for a walk," Karai answered. "Are you on patrol, Jun?"

"Yes, Master Shredder wanted us to be out here tonight. Who is your friend?"

Shinigami stepped forward. "I am Shinigami," she answered. "Nice to meet you."

A look of recognition flashed over Jun's face. "Isn't she the girl you're not allowed to consort with?" He smiled an evil smile that Karai didn't like. "Master Shredder will not be pleased when I tell him this news."

"You will not tell him anything," Shinigami declared.

Jun laughed. "Oh, but I will, and when he finds out what his daughter has done, it will not be pleasant for her or for you."

Shinigami stepped forward and took out a small stone with a chain on the end of it. She faced Jun and swung the chain back and forth. Jun stared at the chain and immediately his eyes started following the small stone.

"You will not tell Shredder what you saw tonight," she said. "You will go on with your patrol as usual. You did not see Karai or myself here tonight at all and have nothing to report." She lowered the stone and Jun's eyes focused back to normal. He turned and immediately left the area without speaking to either of them.

Karai was shocked. "Where did you get that?" she asked her friend.

"Mother gave it to me and taught me how to use it," Shinigami replied. "Let's hope it worked for your sake."

"We better get out of here fast," Karai said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shini."

"See you then, Rai Rai."

22222

When Karai arrived home, her heart was pounding. She seriously hoped the spell Shinigami had performed had worked on Jun. She waited and heard Jun go into her father's office.

"How was your patrol?" Saki asked the man.

"Nothing to report," Jun replied. "It was quiet."

"Good. Did you see Karai by any chance?"

"No, Master, I did not see her."

"Very well. You may leave."

Karai released a trapped breath in relief and went to her room. That had been a close call, and she just hoped that she would never be found out.

22222

The next night, Karai told Shinigami about the success of her spell and how they hadn't been revealed. Shinigami was pleased that it had worked.

"I think this is an excellent thing for us, Rai Rai," she said.

"Yeah, and I'm so happy we're friends. I hope we stay friends forever."

They continued practicing and then parted ways, happy that things had gone their way for once. No one knew about their friendship and it was a secret they were happy to keep.

Karai entered her house and heard her father watching the news. Not wanting to watch it with him, she went to her room and got ready for bed. Just as she was getting into bed, she heard a knock at her door.

"Karai, may I come in?" her father asked.

"Sure, Father," Karai answered.

Saki came in and sat on the edge of her bed which was something he hadn't done since she was very small. "I have some news for you, my daughter."

"What's going on?" Karai asked. Had she and Shinigami been discovered? Was her father going to punish her as he had said he would?

"We are leaving Japan and heading for New York," Saki replied. "I have discovered that my old friend is alive and well and will be paying him a visit."

Karai's eyes widened in shock. "Hamato Yoshi is alive?" she gasped.

Saki nodded. "Yes, and I intend to find him and finish him once and for all."

Karai wasn't sure how to feel about this. "When do we leave?"

"We will leave in the morning," he replied. "Pack your things and then get some rest."

"Yes, Father," Karai said.

Saki kissed her forehead. "I am so proud of you, my daughter. Your mother would have also been proud of you. Good night."

"Good night," Karai said.

Once Saki was gone, she leaped out of bed. She had to tell Shinigami she was leaving before it was too late! She didn't want to leave her friend, but she knew that when her father said something was going to be done, it was done without question. She opened her window and left her room. She only had so much time to tell her friend what was going on.

She arrived at her friend's house and looked in the windows until she found her friend's room. Karai knocked on the window softly and watched as her friend sat up in bed.

Shinigami hurried to the window and opened it. "Karai, what are you doing here?" she demanded. "If my mother catches you, we will both be in trouble."

"I know, but I had to see you," Karai said. "I'm leaving for New York in the morning."

Shinigami's eyes widened in shock at her friend's words. "You are leaving Japan tomorrow?"

"Yes. The guy who killed my mother is alive and Father wants to find him and finish him off."

"But you can't leave! Who will teach me to be a kunoichi?"

"I can write to you and teach you all I know. I'm really sorry to be leaving you, but I have no choice. I have to go."

"You could stay with me," Shinigami offered.

"Your mom wouldn't like that, Shini. This is what I have to do. I promise that I won't ever forget you."

Shinigami sobbed and threw her arms around her friend. "I will never forget you, Sensei Karai. You will always be my best friend forever."

"And you will be my best friend forever, too. No matter what happens, I will never forget you, Shini. And maybe someday we can visit each other."

Shinigami smiled. "I would like that. Have a safe trip and don't forget to write."

Karai smiled back. "I won't," she promised. She took one last look at her best friend and left her forever.

22222

As the jet left the runway, Karai was feeling lonely. It was unfair that she had to leave, but she knew that her father wanted it this way so he could avenge her mother's death. She looked out the window at the clouds in the sky.

"I'll never forget you, Shini," she whispered.

22222

On the morning of Karai's departure, Shinigami woke up and looked out at the blue sky. She knew her friend was gone now, but she would never forget her as long as she lived.

"I will never forget you, Sensei Karai," she whispered and sent a wish for her friend's safety and happiness. Little did both of them know how this move would change both of their lives and that they would eventually come back together as friends once more.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and hope that you liked it as well. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Letters Between Friends

A/N: Here's the next chapter in this tale. I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Thanks to all of those who have read, reviewed, followed, and have added this to their favorites list. It means a lot to me that you are invested in this story and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Karai gazed out of the window of her new room in New York. Her father had decided to set up his headquarters at the site of an abandoned church of all places. She really hated it here and wished that she was back home with Shinigami. She turned away from the window and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Maybe writing to her friend would help her get over her loneliness.

 _Dear Shini,_

 _Well, here I am in New York and I hate it here! It's so boring and I can never leave the church so I haven't made any other friends here. Then again, I probably wouldn't want to make any other friends because none of them would be you. I'm still practicing and getting good at my craft. I really don't like two of the people Father has employed here. One of them is Chris Bradford who is a famous martial artist. I don't know if you know him, but he was a pupil of Father's and then left to compete in tournaments and ended up in America. He's very arrogant, and I hate the way he talks down to me as if I'm nothing but a mere child. I wish I could just give him a kick and show him that I'm not just some girl!_

 _The other person here is a man named Xever. Father recently acquired him because he tried to steal something of Father's and Father decided to bail him out of jail and have him work for him. I don't like him either because he's so slimy. I've caught him looking at me in a way that makes me think he likes me or something. I really hope Father doesn't find out because I think if he does, it won't go well for Xever._

 _Needless to say, I really wish I was back in Japan with you. I hope things are going better for you than they are for me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Karai_

Satisfied with the way the letter was written, Karai snuck out of her room and put it in the mailbox near the post office. She just hoped Shinigami would receive it.

22222

Shinigami went out to get the mail and saw that there was a letter for her from Karai. Smiling, she went to her room after giving her mother the rest of the mail and sat on her bed to open it. She read the letter and a wave of sadness overcame her at the thought of her friend hating it in New York and wishing that she was back in Japan. She took up her own paper and pen and wrote a response back.

 _Dear Karai,_

 _I am sorry to hear that you hate it there. It must be awful for you and I wish you could be here too. Not much has happened here though Mother did heal a woman who was suffering from an ailment. I do know of Chris Bradford and he sounds like a very arrogant man. I hope you will put him in his place because he sounds like he needs it. This Xever sounds just as bad, and I hope he doesn't do anything to you, senpai. If he does, tell your father immediately that he is bothering you._

 _I miss you and wish that I could be there for you._

 _Your friend,_

 _Shinigami_

She folded up the letter and put it in the mailbox so they could deliver it though she knew it would take some time. She sent a wish that Karai would be okay and then fell asleep.

22222

Karai smiled as she read Shini's response. It felt good to hear from her friend and she had even more to tell her now. Wriggling with excitement over her latest adventure, Karai set her pen to paper and began writing.

 _Dear Shinigami,_

 _Things aren't as bad here as I thought they would be. I met this interesting person named Leonardo. Actually, he's a mutant turtle and he's a ninja. I tried to get him to loosen up, but he wouldn't even steal a sword for me! Ah, well, I'll get him to loosen up yet. I hope I can see him again because he's the only thing in this city that's interesting. Well, I have to go now before I'm late for practice._

 _Your friend,_

 _Karai_

22222

Shinigami laughed at Karai's letter. This Leonardo sounded interesting, and she wondered if Karai liked him in a romantic way.

 _Dear Karai,_

 _Leonardo definitely sounds interesting. Do you like him by any chance? It sounds as though you do. If so, I am happy for you. Does he have any brothers? Do you think you could introduce me to them? You should ask him the next time you see him and tell him about me. I really do miss you and wish I could meet Leonardo myself. You should see if you can take a picture and send it to me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Shinigami_

22222

Karai burst out laughing when she received Shini's letter. Of course she would want to know that and know if any of the brothers were available! They were best friends and she knew that Shini wanted to have a romance too. She was a bit shocked that Shini thought she liked Leo. Maybe she did, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go that far yet though she had a feeling he liked her as more than a friend with the way he looked at her.

 _Dear Shinigami,_

 _I don't know if I like Leo that way or not. I think he likes me as more than a friend, but I don't know if I feel the same way. Still, it's something I could use to my advantage if I want to. Yes, he has brothers, but I don't know if they would like you. The one in red is angry all of the time, the one in purple is a nerd, and the one in orange is too goofy. You probably wouldn't like them too much._

 _I actually met Leo again tonight. He was showing off for me, which was adorable! I ended up letting out a mutant hybrid to take them on. It was fun to do, and I even got hold of this alien known as a Kraang. Not sure what Father wants with it, but it'll be interesting to see what happens. Gotta go because Father wants to see me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Karai_

22222

 _Dear Karai,_

 _Those brothers do sound interesting. I really wish I could meet them and see you. I know you are not happy there, though I see that Leonardo is providing a good distraction for you. You must tell me more about this Kraang. Is it an animal or something else? Please let me know for I am intrigued. I wonder if I could use something like that in my witchcraft. Talk to you soon, senpai._

 _Your friend,_

 _Shinigami_

22222

So, Shini wanted to know about the Kraang. They were definitely interesting but not as interesting as what she had gotten up to tonight. She just wished she could have taken out April O'Neil for her father. It was clear she was special though why that was, Karai had no idea. The girl seemed pretty ordinary to her and only had gotten the best of her on pure luck alone. But that didn't matter to Karai for she would best her again when they met again.

 _Dear Shinigami,_

 _The Kraang are a race of aliens who want a girl named April O'Neil for perfecting the mutagen. That's this green stuff the Kraang have been using. It changed Bradford into a dog and Xever into a fish, but it didn't change their personalities. Both of them are still repulsive. Anyway, I was sent to capture April, but she got the best of me on pure luck alone. I think the only thing that intrigued me about her was that she lost her mother too. Not that I like her or anything, but I am curious about that. Maybe I'll find out one day._

 _Not much else for me to tell you at present. There's been some weird earthquakes here recently and we aren't sure what's going on. Talk to you soon._

 _Your friend,_

 _Karai_

22222

Shinigami was intrigued about the aliens and about this girl. She was a bit shocked that Karai had been ordered to capture her. Karai was always so nice and sweet. Why did her father want her to harm an innocent girl? She had a feeling Karai's father was a bad influence on her.

 _Dear Karai,_

 _I do not like the idea of you capturing an innocent girl. That is not like you for you are too gentle and kind to do such a thing. I feel that your father is a bad influence and is turning you into something you are not. Perhaps it is time for you to come home and remember who you really are. I am concerned for you, senpai. Please be careful._

 _Your friend,_

 _Shinigami_

22222

Karai felt outraged as she read Shini's letter. How could she say that her father was corrupting her? Her father was leading her in the right direction and not hurting her at all.

 _Dear Shinigami,_

 _Father is not corrupting me. He is helping me to be a better warrior. I can't believe you would say such a thing about him! I thought you were my friend and that you understood me and what I stand for! If you continue to insult my father, I don't think I will be writing to you anymore._

 _Goodbye,_

 _Karai_

22222

Tears filled Shinigami's eyes as she read over Karai's letter. She could tell that her friend wasn't happy, but she wasn't going to take back what she said. If that was the way Karai felt, then fine. She would be fine on her own.

 _Dear Karai,_

 _I am sorry you feel that way, but I cannot take back what I said about your father. If this is the end, then so be it. I wish you well in all you do and I will never forget you even though we are apart._

 _Sayonara,_

 _Shinigami_

22222

Shinigami was sitting in her room feeling weary after assisting her mother with someone who was in poor health. She found a letter on her bed that was written by Karai! But hadn't she said she didn't want to be friends anymore? What was going on? Curious, Shinigami opened the letter.

 _Dear Shinigami,_

 _I know I haven't written in a long time, but a lot has happened to me. I can't say it all here, but I need you to come to New York and join me here. I need your help with something and you're the one I trust the most. Please say you will come._

 _Your friend,_

 _Karai_

22222

Karai was sitting on the throne that had once been occupied by her father when a figure appeared at the window. Her defenses kicked in, and she unsheathed her sword, ready to fight whoever had dared to enter.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

The figure leapt down and appeared before Karai, who let out a gasp when she saw who it was.

"Shinigami!?"

The witch smiled. "You asked me to come, and I came for you. What do you need?"

"I need you to help me rebuild the Foot and to take down Shredder once and for all. Will you help me?"

Shinigami bowed. "I will do whatever you want me to do, Sensei."

"Good. We have a lot of work to do."

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope all of you liked it too. Now they are together again and I definitely can't wait to write more about their time together now that they are back in each other's lives. I do want to let you guys know that my dad is coming back home on either the thirteenth or the fifteenth, so if you don't see anything from me or see me online at all, that's why. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Burn It Down

A/N: Chapter five is finally here! I'm trying my best to get chapters out as fast as I can before my dad comes home next week because once that happens, I probably won't have time to write or even go online. I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites list. All of this has encouraged me to keep going, and I am so honored that you are enjoying this story and my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

And now, I'm going to respond to some of my guest reviewers since I can't reply to you in the normal way and I want to acknowledge your comments. If I miss anyone, please forgive me.

Guest: I'm glad you like it so far and that you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Guestie: If you're talking about the title of the story, it was just something that came into my head. If you're talking about the chapter title, then I don't know where you may have read it before. Most of my chapter titles just come out of my head and I use them. I'm glad you like this story so far. Thanks for reading.

Guest: I wondered that myself and thought it was a shame that there were no stories featuring Karai and Shinigami. I'm glad you approve of this story and that you like where it's going so far. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

The night was dark as Karai and Shinigami made their way across the rooftops. Shinigami was amazed at the size of New York City and had never imagined such a city could be so big.

"What exactly are we doing?" Shinigami asked her friend.

"We're going to take down Shredder's empire once and for all," answered Karai. "He has a lot of buildings he uses for his dealings, and we're going to get rid of them. That way, he won't be able to use them anymore and his empire will crumble."

Shnigami smiled. "I see you have finally seen the light about your father," she remarked.

"Shredder isn't really my father," Karai told her. "My real father is Hamato Yoshi and my real name is Miwa."

"You mean the man who killed your mother is your father?" Shinigami gasped.

"He didn't kill my mother," Karai clarified. "Shredder did and lied to cover up his deceit. My real father fled to America after Mother was killed. While he was buying four baby turtles, he encountered some strange men on the street and got into a fight with them. One of them had some mutagen and the canister broke on my father and the turtles, changing them into mutants. My father is now a mutant rat and raises the four turtles as his sons."

"So, they are your brothers then?"

Karai nodded. "You've already heard about Leonardo. He's one of my brothers."

Shinigami giggled. "And here I thought you liked him as a boyfriend."

"I think he still thinks of me that way even though he technically shouldn't."

"And I suppose you are going to take advantage of his feelings for you?"

"If it suits me," answered Karai with a sly grin. "But let's not worry about that now. We have an empire to ruin." She stopped at a building that looked like an abandoned warehouse but was much more than that. Motioning for her friend to follow, she made her way into the building and smiled as she found boxes piled up high on the floor. She snuck over to one and cut it open with her sword, revealing a wad of money inside.

Shinigami gasped. "Look at all of this money! What are we going to do with it?"

Karai grinned and pulled out a lighter which she flicked on and set to one of the piles of money. It began to burn instantly. She then set the other piles on fire too and then motioned for her friend to follow her out of the building. As soon as they were a safe distance away, they watched as the building burned and then as the fire department arrived. She just hoped no one had spotted them.

"How many buildings does Shredder have?" Shinigami asked.

"A lot," replied Karai. "We might need some help on this one."

"But who will help us?"

"I think I know how we can get my brothers on board," said Karai. "But it's going to take a lot of thinking since they don't know that I'm free from the brain worm. I may need your help in convincing them I'm trustworthy."

Shinigami nodded. "I will do whatever you want me to, Sensei Karai."

"Good. Scout the city and see if you can find the Turtles. A girl may be with them, and if she is, see if you can do whatever it takes to get her weapon."

Shinigami bowed and disappeared to do as Karai asked.

Karai sat on her throne and sighed as she put on part of the helmet that had once belonged to Shredder. She wasn't sure why she kept the helmet at all, but it was something that made her feel in charge, which is why she wore it.

"I just hope this plan will work," she whispered.

22222

As it turned out, the plan did work just as Karai wanted it to. She felt bad for exploiting April the way she had, but she did feel the girl needed to prove herself. She and Shinigami returned back to headquarters after talking to the Turtles and Splinter. She knew that what she was doing wasn't the way to go about things, but she felt she had no choice in the matter and felt this was the only way to get rid of Shredder for good.

Luckily, Leonardo seemed to understand her plan and had continued to talk to her about what to do next. They even made plans to meet up and to take down another of Shredder's buildings together.

Leo met them near the building as planned though she could tell he was a little nervous about it.

She smiled at him. "Lighten up, Leo," she teased. "This will be fun and just like old times."

"I just feel like maybe I should tell the others about this," he said.

Karai scowled at him. "Don't be such a wet blanket, Leo!" she scolded. "You know your brothers wouldn't be on board with this plan. Sometimes you have to do what's right on your own, even at the expense of your brothers."

Shinigami nudged Karai. "Is he always this uptight?" she whispered.

"Yeah, and sometimes it gets on my nerves," Karai whispered back.

"Are you two whispering about me?" Leo asked them.

"No, we were talking about something else," Karai lied.

Leo's blue eyes narrowed. "I know you're lying, Karai," he said. "What did she ask about me?"

Shinigami laughed. "I just asked if you were always this uptight, kappa," she replied. "My sensei says that you are and that it sometimes gets on her nerves."

Leo definitely wasn't happy about that. "I'm not that uptight!" he protested.

"Just because you watch some stupid nerd show doesn't mean you're not uptight," Karai countered.

"Space Heroes is not a nerd show!" he exclaimed. "And how do you even know about it anyway?"

She smirked. "I get around," she replied. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I did come here, so I'm obviously going to help you," he answered.

"Great. Let's get started." She led both of them to yet another building that Shredder owned. He had money in that one too and they burned it up before leaving the building and watched the fire department arrive.

"Something tells me this isn't a good idea," Leo remarked.

Karai huffed in frustration. "Why do you always have to be so heroic?" she snapped. "And if you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it."

Leo opened his mouth but then closed it.

She smirked. "I thought so," she said triumphantly. "Let's keep going." She led them to the fortune cookie factory which was another one of Shredder's bases. She figured everything would be deserted but that turned out to be a mistake as they ran into the Purple Dragons and Tiger Claw. A fight ensued, and while they managed to get out of there in one piece, it was a close call. Karai smiled in satisfaction as she heard the building explode.

Leo then noticed his brothers and saw that Donatello was hurt. Karai was shocked and felt guilty that someone had to get hurt because of her. While Leo left to help his brother, Karai and Shinigami regrouped at their base.

"You seem fond of them," Shinigami remarked.

Karai nodded. "I used to hate them until I found out the truth. Now, they're my family and I don't want to see them get hurt because of me."

"Perhaps we should stop this now," Shinigami suggested.

Karai shook her head. "No, we have to keep going to make sure Shredder's empire is taken away. We can't let him win."

22222

The rest of the night nearly ended in disaster after they took out the chemical plant. Karai had gotten hurt, but she healed herself and was glad to hear that Donatello would recover from his injuries. She knew Splinter wasn't happy with her plan to take out Shredder on her own, but she wasn't going to just stand by and let him do harm just because he could.

"Senpai, do you remember anything of your father before he mutated?" Shinigami asked her.

Karai thought for a moment. "I remember there was a lullaby he used to sing to me when I was a baby. After I lived with Shredder, I would have dreams about it and wonder why the voice was so different. Shredder never sang to me himself, but I always wondered about those dreams. Now I know that it was my father's voice and not the man I thought was my father."

"Are you happy to have your father back?"

"Yes, I'm happy to know the truth and that I have someone who truly cares about me. That's always an important thing for me. I want my father to be proud of me, and even though I know that what I'm doing isn't the best thing, it's all I have ever known. Shredder only cared about revenge and nothing more than that, and that's all he ever raised me for too. I want to be free of him and the only way for me to be free of him is to get rid of him myself."

"You know that the Turtles will try to interfere," Shinigami pointed out.

Karai nodded. "I know that, but this is what I have to do. I'm not going to do it right away though. I'll wait until I get word that Shredder is out there and then go and take care of him."

Shinigami smiled. "I like the way your mind works."

"Thanks, Shini. Let's get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping with April and then got to Murakami's with the Turtles."

"I would like that very much. Good night, senpai."

"Good night, Shini."

22222

As Shinigami lay in the dark, she thought about what Karai had said about her father. She was happy that her friend had discovered her family, but she knew she would never feel the same way if her father came back in the picture. She would forever despise her father and would probably want to kill him if he did come back for what he had done to her and her mother. She wasn't big on forgiveness and probably never would be. But maybe Karai's father could be a substitute for her own father and offer her guidance when she needed it. It was a good thought and one she hoped would be true in time.

A/N: Another chapter has come to an end. If I make any others, they'll be filler since we won't be getting new episodes until November and I don't know if I'll be able to be online then since I'll be taking care of my dad. I might post a few more chapters depending on what I can think of, but after my dad comes home on either the thirteenth or the fifteenth, I more than likely won't be online for a little while as I will be taking care of him. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shop 'Til They Drop

A/N: Chapter six of this tale is finally here! I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and has added this story to their favorites list. Your kind words are what keep me going so thanks a million for them. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It's just a fun little filler chapter I thought was needed since we don't see April bonding with anyone other than the guys.

Guest: I'm also glad that I was able to update this story and here's another one. I have to warn you that this will probably be my last update for a while because of RL stuff. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Normally, Karai wasn't the type to like shopping for clothes and trying things on. Then again, she'd never really had the opportunity for such things anyway when being raised by Shredder. So when April offered to take her and Shinigami shopping, Karai figured it would be a good idea to get out for once and have some fun.

Karai smiled as she and her friend met April near the park. The young girl was very excited to be taking them shopping and Karai couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm in her voice.

"I've never really had any girlfriends to hang out with," she commented. "Well, there was Irma, but she turned out to be Kraang Sub-Prime, so I guess she doesn't count."

"Well, now you're hanging with us," Karai informed her.

"Yep, and I'm so happy that you guys wanted to come along."

"What are we doing exactly?" Shinigami asked.

"We're going to shop for clothes," April answered. "You can't just wear that outfit all of the time."

"But this is who I am!" Shinigami protested.

"I know, but you can't wear that everywhere or people will think you're weird," April explained.

Karai smirked. "Says the girl who has been wearing the same shirt since I met her," she teased.

"I do have other clothes besides this shirt, you know," April countered. "Now, let's go shop 'til we drop!"

Shinigami gasped. "You mean we must shop until we die?"

April giggled. "No, it's just an expression, Shini. It means we shop until we can't shop anymore."

"Please excuse her, April," Karai apologized. "Shini isn't as informed about American slang."

"That's okay because I'm only just getting the hang of Japanese. Raph wants to try to teach me some swear words, but I don't think Splinter will let him."

"Yep, that sounds like Raph all right," Karai laughed.

"Oooh, I love this shirt!" April gushed. "Try it on, Shini."

Shinigami took the white shirt with cherry blossoms on it and started to take off her shirt.

"No, Shini, you go into the fitting room to try it on," April corrected her and showed her where it was located.

Shinigami blushed. "I am so sorry, April-chan." Feeling embarrassed, she hurried into the fitting room and began to try on the shirt.

"Has she ever been shopping before?" April asked Karai.

Karai shook her head. "No, she hasn't. All she's ever known is life with her mother and her mother always bought things for her."

April felt sorry for the girl and hoped that the rest of the trip would be better for her.

Shinigami came out wearing the shirt, and April was glad to see that it fit her perfectly.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great," April replied.

"That shirt looks so good on you," Karai added.

"Thank you both," Shinigami said.

"Try these jeans with it," April offered, tossing her a pair of jeans.

Shinigami went back into the dressing room and tried on the jeans. These were a little too big so April found them in a smaller size and they seemed to fit her fine.

"Here's a shirt that would look good on you, Karai," April said. It was a black shirt with purple, red, and blue splashes of color on it.

Karai appraised the shirt and nodded. "Yes, this does look like it will be good on me." She immediately went into a fitting room and tried it on along with some black jeans. Both items fit her perfectly and Shinigami and April oohed and aaahed over everything.

April chose a few shirts of her own and then they decided that their shopping adventure was done. They arranged to meet up at Murakami's later that night with the Turtles and parted ways.

"So what did you think?" Karai asked Shinigami.

"I thought it was fun and I really do like April," Shinigami replied. "She is very nice."

"I figured you would like her," Karai said. "It was nice to get out for a change."

"Yes, I have never done that before, and I think we should do it more often," Shinigami agreed.

"Same here," Karai agreed.

22222

Murakami's was always pleasant, but Karai found it even more so with the Turtles and April there. Casey had wanted to come, but he had to baby-sit his younger sister and wasn't able to make it.

"So, what is the specialty here?" Shinigami asked.

"Girl, you gotta try the pizza gyoza," Mikey urged. "It's the best thing ever!"

Shinigami eyed the dumpling Mikey held out to her. "I do not know if I would like that."

"Just try it," Mikey begged her, fixing her with the puppy dog eyes he was so famous for.

Unable to resist the cuteness of Mikey's puppy dog eyes, the witch took the gyoza and ate it. As she chewed, she began to see why the treat was a good one.

"What do you think?" Mikey asked her.

"It is very good," she answered.

"Murakami-san, an order of pizza gyoza for the lady here," Mikey requested.

Murakami nodded and began preparing another order of the delicious treat for Shinigami. When it was done, he handed the order to her and she began eating it right away.

"It's so good of you to come here tonight, Karai," Leo commented.

"Did you doubt I would come?" she asked him.

"I just wasn't sure if you wanted to," he admitted.

She smiled. "I could never miss an opportunity to spend time with you guys. We need to do this more often. Who knows what else may happen in our lives? We should cherish the time we have left."

"No offense, sis, but you totally killed the fun with that speech," Mikey said.

"Karai's right though, Mikey," Leo countered. "We don't know what Shredder may do next so we have to make the most of the time we do have before he strikes again."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, can we just forget all the morbid crap and just have some fun?" he asked.

Everyone laughed at his tone and the talk turned to other subjects as they spent time together. Karai let the chatter wash over her like a summer rain as she smiled and laughed at the jokes and teasing from her family and friends. This was how it was supposed to be, though Karai couldn't help but feel that something ominous was looming and that perhaps this time with her family and friends was running out.

"Are you okay, Karai?" Leo asked her.

Karai shook away the morbid thoughts and smiled at the blue-clad Turtle. "I'm fine, Leo," she said.

Leo nodded and turned away from her. Karai hated lying to him, but this was something she had to keep to herself for now. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her friends or her family. She would fight for them with all she had and if that meant taking the blow herself, then that was what she would do.

Nothing was going to stop her from seeing Shredder meet his end even if that meant dying along with him.

A/N: And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now I more than likely won't have an update after this since my dad is coming home this week and life will once again be hectic for me. So this story will be on indefinite hiatus along with all of my other work. I have no idea when I will be able to write again, but I promise I will do my best to return when I can. Sometime life takes over and you have to do what you have to do. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day. And thanks to all of you who have been so kind to give this story and my other stories a chance as well.


End file.
